peelfandomcom-20200213-history
B-52's
' The B-52s' (styled as The B-52's prior to 2008) are an American new wave band, formed in Athens, Georgia in 1976. The original line-up consisted of Fred Schneider (vocals, percussion, keyboards), Kate Pierson (organ, bass, vocals), Cindy Wilson (vocals, bongos, tambourine, guitar), Ricky Wilson (guitars), and Keith Strickland (drums, guitars, synthesizers, various instruments). Following Ricky Wilson's death in 1985 Strickland switched full-time to guitar. The band subsequently added various musicians for their live shows. This included Sara Lee or Tracy Wormworth on (bass), Zachary Alford or Sterling Campbell on (drums, percussion) and Pat Irwin or Paul Gordon (keyboards & guitars). (Read more at Wikipedia) Links to Peel Peel quite enjoyed the weird, danceable, humoristic style by the band and played their records quite often, while they were in their prime. They were not above his critiques, though: for example, on 10 July 1980 he expressed fear that they were a "one song band". This might explain why as time went by, The B-52's were featured lesser and lesser. Four albums by the band ("The B-52's", "Wild Planet", "Party Mix" and "Mesopotamia", an EP produced by David Byrne of Talking Heads) were found in his record collection . On 04 October 1978, Robert Plant of Led Zeppelin, phoned up to ask John Peel about the band's debut single ("Rock Lobster") after the DJ had played it the previous week. Sessions *none Other Shows Played (Please add more information if known) ;1978 *12 September 1978: Rock Lobster (single) DB *04 October 1978: Rock Lobster (single) DB ;1979 *11 June 1979: 'Lava (LP-The B-52's)' (Island) *11 June 1979: 'There's A Moon In The Sky (LP-The B52's)' (Island) *11 June 1979: '6060-842 (LP-The B-52's)' (Island) *18 June 1979: 6060-842 (LP-The B-52's) (Island) (JP: 'Not as extravagantly over the top as Rock Lobster, but still a good laff, I think.') *21 June 1979: Lava (LP The B-52's) Warner Bros (wrong speed moment') *27 June 1979: There's A Moon In The Sky (Called The Moon) (LP - The B-52's) Island *09 July 1979: Hero Worship (album - The B-52's) Island ILPS 9580 *19 July 1979: Lava (LP The B-52's) Island *24 July 1979: 6060-842 (LP – The B-52s) Island *25 July 1979: Planet Claire (album - The B-52's) Island ILPS 9580 *04 October 1979: 6060-842 (7") Island *27 November 1979: Planet Claire (7") Island ;1980 *10 July 1980: Give Me Back My Man (single) Island *20 August 1980: Party Out Of Bounds (LP - Wild Planet) Island *01 September 1980: Private Idaho (LP - Wild Planet) Warner Brothers *02 September 1980: 53 Miles West Of Venus (LP – Wild Planet) Warner Bros *03 September 1980: Devil In My Car (album - Wild Planet) Island ILPS 9622 *11 December 1980: Strobe Light (album - Wild Planet) Island Records ILPS 9622 or could be single ;1981 *19 January 1981: Planet Claire ;1982 *08 February 1982: Mesopotamia (LP-Mesopotamia) (Island) ;1983 *23 January 1983 (BFBS): Planet Claire *Karl's Tape 17 - April May 1983: Song For A Future Generation Cover Versions (The list below was compiled only from the Cover Versions page of this site. Please add more information if known.) Artist | Track | First Known Play *Chicks On Speed: Give Me Back My Man (10 February 2000) See Also *Record Collection: B External Links *Wikipedia *Official website Category:Artists Category:Covered